


His

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Couple (looks of it), New DC Game, Requited yet Unrequited love, mentions of character deaths, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Barry转投阵营时，他不知会发生什么，但是看到死去的恋人显然并不在他的意料之内。</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marrymecap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/gifts).
  * A translation of [His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770280) by [Resacon1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990). 



> Actually I'm in arrow & the flash (TV) fandoms, but this one is very well written, I was moved when I found it here. I read it again after checking plot of the game, the green arrow and flash meeting scene is definitely worth writing a fanfic. Many thanks to the original author.

说实话？当Barry最终抵达反叛军基地时，他不知道他会遇到什么。击败Sinestro之后他感到筋疲力尽，而似乎永无止境的奔跑更是让他的体能消耗殆尽。

所以当他急速停止，看到的不是别人而是Ollie拉弓瞄准他时，他一时间吃惊得无法言语。

“我的天啊，Ollie，是你吗？”过了一会他才勉强说出一句句子，然后他看到对方听到这句话之后抿紧嘴唇，他拿着弓的手指发白。

“活生生的！”Ollie回答，语调刺耳，态度冷淡，充满嘲讽，一点都不像Barry习惯了……曾经习惯了的声音。但是他不得不提醒自己用过去时，因为他眼前的Ollie太像 _他的_ Ollie，他的眼里泛起了喜悦的泪水。

等他仔细考虑这件事，事实是显而易见的，他早应该准备好见到另一个Ollie。他们所有人都有对应的另一个自己，Bruce、Clark、Diana，怎么可能没有另一个Ollie呢？然而话又说回来，有另一个自己的都是 _活着_ 的人。

但是当他凝望Ollie，回忆他的面容时，这显得并不重要。天啊，他回想起很久之前的事，那时 _他的_ Ollie还活着。他记得这张面孔，记得这双闪烁着光芒的绿色眼睛，记得这双唇，总是说着嘲讽的话语或是开最不合时宜的玩笑，他记得这金色的胡须，以及兜帽下同样颜色的头发。他记得这身绿色，以及他曾经多爱看Ollie对着除绿色以外的所有颜色发脾气。

他同样记得那支淡绿色的 _箭_ ，此刻正飞向他的脸庞。

这就是Ollie，他握住箭的时候想，Ollie总是先攻击再发问。

该死。他不需要这些胡思乱想。这不是 _他的_ Ollie。何况他还有任务要完成。

“蝙蝠侠在哪？我们世界的蝙蝠侠？”他勉强说到。

“他在其他地方， _不_ 当杀人犯的地方。”Ollie边说边拿出另一支箭，拉弓瞄向他。

Barry的嘴角颤抖了一下，勾起一个很淡的笑容，就像以前一样？“哦，拜托，Ollie，”实际上他难得诚恳了一次，“你知道你不可能射中我！”他向前走了几步，摇摇手中的箭，展露出一个笑容……

“也没这个打算。”

Ollie冰冷的声音和转身走开的方式足以让Barry皱眉，看向手中的箭，正好看到箭身上的倒计时显示00:00:00，突如其来的爆炸把他震到半空。

该死的Ollie。

Barry的手掌火辣辣地痛，硝烟窜进他的鼻子和嘴巴，耳朵嗡嗡作响，步履蹒跚，尽管如此狼狈，他却发现自己发疯似地咧嘴笑。这是 _他的_ Ollie，这个偷偷摸摸的混蛋。

“你想变快，思考速度也要快。”Ollie喊到，出现在房间内凌乱摆放的柜台后面，死死地盯着他看，双手紧握着弓，摆出战斗姿势，逐渐眯起眼，眼中只有冰冷的憎恨。

Barry脸上的笑容消失了，他意识到无论他想怎么想，无论这个Ollie巧合地出现，这不是 _他的_ Ollie。不。这个Ollie来自另一个世界或是不管什么地方，这个Ollie有另一个Barry，而他毫不怀疑他和那个Barry一点都不相似。也许他们曾经相似，但现在？绝不。

而当Ollie走向他，两人陷入打斗，Barry才意识到这个Ollie很可能对他没有像Barry曾经对Ollie那样的感情。也许在他的世界里他们不是这样的关系？

这个念头使他犹豫，让他留出攻击机会，Ollie的弓结结实实地把他打倒在地，撞在旁边一堆箱子或是随便什么东西上。他不在乎。因为当他站起身来，看向眼前充满杀气的男人，他意识到这个Ollie从来不知道成为 _他的_ Ollie是什么感觉。他从不知道Barry拉下兜帽手指穿过金色的发丝是什么感觉，从不知道他们的双唇触碰完美契合犹如雕塑一般是什么感觉，他从不知道除了摔跤之外他们的身体紧贴在一起是什么感觉，又或……他 _什么都不知道_ 。

这就是这场打斗对他的影响。他挡住了Ollie对他的进攻，但他的心思不在这里。再次见到Ollie时心中涌起的温暖已经消失，取而代之的是彻骨的寒冷，这个Ollie对他们的曾经一无所知。也永远都不会知道。永远。

然后他被击倒，弓重重地击中他身体一侧，他撞在墙上，滑落到地上，但是这次他坐在地上，痛苦地看着地面，耐心等待Ollie接近他。

“怎么了， _Barry_ ？我打败你了？”

哦，打斗之后的沾沾自喜。Barry承认他怀念这个。

“没有。”

回答他的是一片寂静，但是Barry也没指望其他的。尤其是不指望Ollie叹了口气，坐到他身边，屈起膝盖靠在胸前，指尖勾着他的弓。

“为什么突然改变想法了？”Ollie问，Barry发现自己几乎要笑出来，因为这个Ollie和他的Ollie是一样的，至少在这一点上。先进攻，再发问。

出于这个原因，Barry抬起头，说出了事实：“他杀了沙赞，Billy。”他叹了口气，看向自己的双手，毫不奇怪地看到它们在颤抖。“他杀了一个孩子。”

“B-Billy？”

“是的，”他低声说，闭上了眼睛，头向后靠在背后的墙上。“用冰封住他的嘴，烧穿了他的头颅。”

“你在——”

“开玩笑？”他怒吼，盯着Ollie，“你觉得我会拿这种事开玩笑？我保证我会保护他，我保证我会确保我们平安，但是…… _但是_ 我没做到。我站在一旁，看着这一切发生在我眼前！”

“Barry……这不是——”

“我的错？”他知道他表现得像个混蛋，甚至不让Ollie把话说完，但是他只是太过 _愤怒_ 。“这是的，这是我的错。我一直都在把事情 _搞砸_ 。”

当然，这对Ollie可能毫无意义，但是坦白说，Barry并不在乎，他闭上双眼，忍住眼泪。生活会越变越好？先是沙赞死了，然后他和另一个世界的旧情人打了一架，这里有个该死的 _他的_ Ollie的 _镜像_ ，坦白说他没法处理这样的感情创伤，他刚刚转投阵营，可能现在就搞砸了，他妈的他究竟在干什么！

“Barry，冷静。只是……冷静下来。”

老实说，Ollie的声音让他感到安慰。但是让Barry感到奇怪的是对方触碰他的脸庞，让两人视线交汇，对他露出笑容，拇指抚摸他的脸颊。他专注地看着他曾经深爱的绿色双眼，咬住嘴唇，然后大大地叹了口气，看向地面。

“你知道，我看到你死了。”他突兀地说。他不确定为什么他会说这个，这和之前发生的事有什么关联，但是他不打算停止，向前和Ollie额头靠在一起。“在这个世界或者不管这对你来说算什么。我看到超人杀了你。听到他把你的记忆撕成碎片，侮辱了你所代表的一切。”

“而你还是加入了他？”

“我能说什么呢？我是个懦夫。”

Ollie哼了一声，他的笑使得两人的额头轻轻摩擦。“哦，Barry，就我对你的了解，你绝对不是一个懦夫。”

Barry想知道他和另一个世界的他有怎样的不同。

“你爱我，不是吗？”Ollie突然说，Barry对话题的改变感到异常困惑。然而他们在打斗中脑袋都挨了几下，也许这是正常的？“或者至少你爱这个世界的我。”

“爱过。”

“你不再有这样的感情了吗？”

“更像是没有人接受这份感情了。”

Ollie苦涩地笑着，Barry感到自己也有同样的表情。整件事显得多奇怪。他本以为 _他的_ Ollie死去的时候，他不会再经历这样的时刻，额头相抵，绿色的双眼看着他，而他发现自己比他应该的更享受这一刻，沉醉在仍然抚摸他脸颊的手指中，沉醉在每一刻脸上感受到的呼吸中。

“你们怎么开始的？”

所以Barry猜对了，在这个Ollie的世界他们并不是一对。但是他们一定很亲密，诸如此类的，否则Ollie不会毫无忌讳地和刚认识的人这么亲近。

“同样的哀悼？在Dinah和Iris死后——”

“ _什么_ 。”

他几乎要笑了。“对了，在你的世界她们还活着，是吗？我猜她们一定从小丑的袭击中幸存下来。”

“这是几年前的事了。”

“是的，的确。”

他们陷入了沉默，Ollie看起来很痛苦，而Barry只是……只是一言不发。现在Ollie似乎相信他了，至少足够相信到可以抚摸他的脸，他们很快会去见蝙蝠侠。到时候Barry会告诉他们超人的秘密，帮助他们战斗，然后很可能被带往……哪里？他的未来一如既往地不确定。

“对不起。”

“我们不都是，”他嘲讽地说，然后深吸一口气，对Ollie笑了笑。“但没什么可道歉的，不同的世界，不同的遭遇。”

“然而这不公平，从你身边夺走那么多。再一次。”

“你会习惯的。”

Ollie笑了，“你不应该习惯这个。”

不。他不应该。但他确实习惯了。已经习惯了。一切不可改变。他拉开和Ollie的距离，尽管在颤抖却还是站了起来，靠在墙上，但是他只是没有力气处理这个。

“蝙蝠侠？”

“Barry——”

“Ollie。”

房间里一片寂静，Barry的双眼充满乞求，Ollie似乎在挣扎，然后慢慢起身，点了点头。他指指房间尽头的们，朝它走去，Barry紧紧跟在他身后。他们沉默地走到门前，穿过它，Ollie带着他们沿着走廊直到最终来到一扇门前，Barry能听到门后传来的说话声。

“如果他还在，他也会爱你的，Barry。你的Ollie也会爱你。”

Barry吁了口气，他甚至没有意识到他紧张得摈住了呼吸，他对Ollie露出又一个苦涩的笑容。

“我知道。”他自言自语，然后突然转向门口，坚定地走进狮子巢穴。

因为事实是，他的确知道，知道 _他的_ Ollie爱他。这个Ollie，这个让他回想起一切的Ollie也知道。他知道门后他们的蝙蝠侠知道，他们的超人尽管已经失去理智，但他知道，还有他们的沙赞也会知道， _所有人_ 都知道。

所有人都知道事实。

他让自己留有最后一丝幻想，最后一次想象和他一起走进房间的是 _他的_ Ollie，然后他发现自己正在微笑。

是时候结束这一切了。


End file.
